A known gripper apparatus for use in a food slicing machine comprises a plurality of hooks or teeth which are movable together between an inoperative retracted position and an extended operative position in which the hooks or teeth penetrate and thereby grip the trailing end of a food product, the forward or leading end of which is urged into contact with a slicing blade which slices the product, ready for packaging.